Inolvidable aniversario
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: La frase dice "los caballeros no tienen memoria" y Minato Namikaze no era la excepción a la norma. Este fic es para celebrar el Tercer Aniversario de Irresistible Naranja.


**¡HOLASSSS! Vaya tenía un rato sin escribir una historia así, se sintió muy bien…Siempre es genial escribir MinaKushi y sobre todo por la ocasión.**

**Esta historia está escrita para festejar el Tercer Aniversario del grupo de Facebook: Irresistible Naranja.**

**Dedicada a Kimura Yume, disfrútalo mucho hermanita naranja.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, el sensei que nos hace reír, llorar, enojar, estremecernos y emocionarnos con su grandiosa obra.**

**Inolvidable aniversario**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

La casa del hokage amanecía con un cálido ambiente, la pelirroja esposa de éste y temida por varios habitantes debido a su peculiar y explosivo carácter se había levantado temprano por increíble que se oyera con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro y unos ojos que resplandecían de felicidad, era un gran día; todo estaba planeado, ella y Minato disfrutarían ese día, no era un día corriente de trabajo…por supuesto que no…un día como ese pero de hace dos años ambos habían reafirmado su amor ante todos los habitantes, habían iniciado una nueva labor, una muy importante, a veces un tanto difícil pero sin duda llena de felicidad…Habían contraído matrimonio.

Kushina Uzumaki; ahora Namikaze, no se consideraba una mujer femenina ni romántica pero pensar en la felicidad que ha recibido desde que está a lado de Minato era su motivante para que ese día no quedara en el olvido, además necesitaba olvidar lo ocurrido en la "celebración" de su primer año.

Mikoto había sido su consejera y confidente; como en los años de academia si necesitaba dotarse de algún don femenino, la Uchiha era la ideal para recurrir; un exquisito desayuno para iniciar el día, una gran regalo para su marido, muchas flores para ambientar su hogar, velas y una exquisita receta para colocar en la mesa al atardecer con un hermoso vestido para completar el escenario; estaba segura que Minato se quedaría estupefacto con todo lo planeado.

Minato Namikaze despertó un poco desconcertado a sentir el lado de la cama vacío, la figura de su esposa no se vislumbraba en la habitación; le extrañó, la pelirroja no era madrugadora realizaba correctamente las tareas domésticas pero hasta el mediodía; el rubio decidió no seguir sacando conclusiones y prosiguió a prepararse para el día, reasignaría misiones, firmaría documentos…clásico papeleo del Hokage.

–¡Mina-chan! El desayuno está listo –informó Kushina a su rubio esposo mientras miraba orgullosa el plato que acababa de colocar en la mesa.

–Kushina buenos días –se acercó al comedor el rubio mientras acomodaba distraído sus ropas.

–¡Mina-chan! –lo saludó emocionada la pelirroja, se vio tentada a lanzarse a los brazos de su marido pero al verlo ocupado se contuvo.

Minato se sentó en el comedor sorprendiéndose al ver frente a él un plato de ramen, no era de Ichiraku, tenía una apariencia exquisita y estaba personalizado a su gusto, perfectamente preparado por Kushina.

–Vaya Kushina a ti te gusta mucho consentirme –se expresó el rubio al saborear un poco del desayuno, no era extraño desayunar ramen después de todo ambos eran fanáticos de ese platillo, pero el esmero en ese plato se saboreaba a simple vista.

–Claro Mina-chan, después de todo este es un ramen muy especial –le dijo confidente la pelirroja.

–¿Especial? –la confusión fue muy obvia en la cara del rubio…¿se estaba perdiendo de algo?

Kushina miró fijamente al Namikaze…¿acaso él?...

–¿Pasa algo Kushina? –preguntó Minato ante el silencio que se había creado.

–No, te ves apresurado –le contestó su mujer concediendo el beneficio de la duda por unos minutos más.

–No es nada, tengo un poco de trabajo pendiente, tengo que irme más temprano, espero regresar antes de la cena, si me tardo mucho no me esperes –le explicó el rubio.

De pronto el vaso que la pelirroja mantenía sostenido estalló en pedazos debido al fuerte agarre de la Uzumaki, su cuerpo se vio rodeado por el chakra rojo, sus cabellos ondeaban con furia y su rostro estaba ensombrecido; Kushina Uzumaki estaba enojada…muy enojada.

–¡Ku…Kushina! –Minato se atragantó con el desayuno y se alejaba de la mesa, conocía perfectamente lo que era capaz de hacer su esposa furiosa, lo peor que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

–¡ERES UN IMBECIL! ¡IDIOTA! ¡TE ODIO NAMIKAZE! –gritó con rabia la pelirroja y de un golpe partió la mesa dispersando toda la comida por el suelo.

–¡Kushina, cálmate por favor! –le rogó el rubio, necesitaba que su esposa dejara de emanar ese chakra tan peligroso, no se explicaba porque Kushina arremetía contra él de semejante manera -¿qué está pasando?

–¡Lo que pasa es que eres un imbécil insensible! ¡No te quiero ver Namikaze! ¡Me voy! –Kushina salió disparada de la casa rompiendo todos los floreros que acaba de llenar de flores.

Minato se quedó sin palabras, no era la primera vez que peleaban, como toda pareja tenían pequeñas diferencias pero esta vez Kushina parecía lastimada y eso le dolió, más cuando desconocía los motivos que desataron la furia de su amada.

* * *

Kushina caminaba por las calles de Konoha desprendiendo una aura peligrosa para cualquier habitante que la viera, era una clara señal para mantenerse alejados de ella, desde que había contraído nupcias con el rubio el carácter rebelde hiperactivo se había calmado un poco; al menos lo rebelde, la pelirroja siempre era una chispa en constante movimiento pero sus actitudes violentas se habían calmado considerablemente al casarse, por lo cual toda persona que la veía en ese momento se preocupaba por lo que le pudiera a ver pasado para ponerla de ese humor, aunque nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba paseando al pequeño Itachi Uchiha, le agradaba sacarlo del barrio de su clan para que el bebé conociera cada rincón de su aldea, pero su paseo se vio ensombrecido cuando la orgullosa mamá distinguió la silueta de su gran amiga, con solo una mirada se había dado cuenta que la necesitaba.

–¿Kushina? –las personas que paseaban por los alrededores se sorprendieron al escuchar que alguien se atrevía a hablarle a la poderosa y algunas veces peligrosa "habanero sangriento", pero Mikoto nunca se dejaría intimidar por su amiga.

–Miko-chan –fue lo único que pronuncio la señora de Namikaze, pero al verla al rostro lo supo de inmediato, Kushina estaba muy furiosa pero también estaba muy dolida, muy triste.

–¡No puede ser! ¿Otra vez? –dijo contrariada Mikoto.

–¡Minato Namikaze es un idiota! –gritó Kushina mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga, Mikoto la recibió mientras protegía a su bebé del fuerte agarre de la pelirroja.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage, Minato se encontraba tras su escritorio leyendo unos pergaminos; mejor dicho, tratando de leer pergaminos de reportes de misiones, ya que su mente estaba en lo ocurrido durante el desayuno, Kushina se había marchado y él tenía que presentarse en el trabajo como el líder que debía ser.

–Hokage-sama, lo busca Fugaku Uchiha –anunció su asistente, extrañada al no recibir palabras del rubio se retiró de la oficina dejando al Hokage y al jefe de la policía para hablar.

–Traigo los reportes mensuales de la policía Uchiha –informó con seriedad el patriarca Uchiha.

El Uchiha se desesperó al no recibir palabra alguna del rubio que seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

–¡Minato! –lo llamó por su nombre, acto que solo hace estando solos debido a los años que llevan de conocerse.

–¡¿ah?! ¡oh! Fugaku lo lamento; ¿qué ocurre? –atendió el Hokage con rapidez.

Fugaku lo miro desconcertado, hace menos de 5 minutos le había informado el motivo de su visita, no había duda que algo le pasaba a Minato Namikaze y el Uchiha estaba casi seguro que ese algo involucraba a la latosa esposa del Hokage.

–¿Qué te ocurre a ti? Te dije que venía a entregar el reporte de la policía pero como tu mente esta en otro lado me ignoraste –le reclamó el Uchiha.

–¡El reporte! Cierto…gracias, como siempre puntual –se levantó de su escritorio para tomar el pergamino, los años de amistad que compartía con el jefe de la policía hacía posible la informalidad en el trato.

–Dime que paso –dijo de pronto Fugaku para sorpresa del rubio –Es obvio que te ocurre algo y estoy muy seguro que es culpa de la loca que tienes por esposa –Minato no se preocupó por defender la forma en que hablaba de Kushina el Uchiha, después de tantos años de conocerse la forma de llamarse por apodos mayormente ofensivos era la extraña y retorcida amistad que compartían Fugaku y Kushina.

–Ni siquiera yo sé lo que está pasando –se lamentó el rubio mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento derrotado –Kushina está molesta y no sé por qué.

Fugaku meditó el asunto unos minutos, siempre le pareció extraño la debilidad que la pelirroja podía despertar en su amigo, Minato siempre fue un excelente shinobi, el mejor estudiante de la academia, el primero en subir rango, un ninja muy poderoso pero en el asunto del amor y las mujeres el Namikaze no era tan acertado, había veces que pecaba de ingenuo.

–Tu mujer es una bipolar neurótica, no debería de sorprenderte sus variados humores, pensé que te habías acostumbrado a ello.

–Fugaku –le llamó la atención el Hokage, siempre sabía cuándo marcar el límite de insultos hacia su esposa –Kushina no es así, tiende a exagerar un poco sus acciones pero cuando está enojada es porque realmente pasó algo –le explico el rubio.

Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que el Uchiha recordó una plática con Mikoto de todo lo que había hecho con Kushina para planear un "inolvidable aniversario", de pronto su cabeza se iluminó; no había duda, Minato Namikaze era un desastre en cuestión de mujeres.

–¿En serio? No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que pasa –le cuestionó el Uchiha.

Minato miró con sinceridad a Fugaku.

–¡Eres increíble! El primer año lo paso, pero dos veces seguidas, ya sé porque tu mujer estaba furiosa –comenzó a decir el Uchiha para mayor confusión del cuarto Hokage.

–Dime de una vez de que se trata –le pidió con desesperación Minato.

–Hablo de tu aniversario de bodas tonto –dijo por fin el Uchiha.

Minato se quedó estático analizando las palabras de su amigo, fue todo un espectáculo ver como se desfiguraba su rostro al darse cuenta de su terrible error.

–¡MI ANIVERSARIO! –gritó sorprendido levantándose de golpe, fue un milagro que no partiera a la mitad su escritorio debido al fuerte golpe que le estrelló.

* * *

Mikoto se había llevado a Kushina al barrio Uchiha, allí la consolaría, planearían algo para darle su merecido al olvidadizo Hokage, comerían helado o cualquier cosa que la pelirroja quisiera lo importante era alejarla a ella y a su mal genio de los temerosos habitantes de la Hoja.

Para fortuna de la morena Itachi había caído rendido debido al paseo matutino por lo cual podría atender a su amiga sin preocupaciones; con lo que no contaba era que la pelirroja tomara una gran botella de sake; colección especial de Fugaku, y se la empinara sin poder detenerla.

–_¡Eshe Narikame esch un baka!_ –grandioso ahora tenía que controlar a una borracha Uzumaki.

–¡Kushina! cálmate, deja esa botella; no vale la pena que te pongas así.

–_¡Esch que tengo un esposho ibútil! _

–Te entiendo los hombres a veces son muy tontos –le dio la razón la morena.

–_Eshe Ussshiha debe ser un imbécil también_.

–¡Oye no metas a mi marido en tus problemas!

–_nahhh olvidémonos de los hombres, ¡divirtámonos como dosh bellash mujeresh! _–recitó con decisión la pelirroja mientras se paraba en la mesa de centro de la sala.

–¡Kushina te vas a lastimar! ¡Baja de ahí! –le pidió Mikoto apresurada y preocupaba por la integridad de su amiga como por la de su casa.

La Uchiha esperaba que Minato ya hubiera descubierto el garrafal error que había cometido y claro que estuviera planeando algo muy impresionante para controlar a la pelirroja, o sino su casa sufriría las consecuencias.

* * *

–Tiene que ser algo sorprenderte, algo maravilloso, algo…algo…algo…¡No sé qué hacer! –se lamentaba el rubio.

El Uchiha que seguía dentro de la oficina ya se estaba cansado de escuchar los quejidos del Hokage, así que dio la vuelta para salir del lugar y continuar con su labor.

–¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?! –le detuvo el rubio.

–A hacer mi trabajo, señor Hokage –le contestó el Uchiha.

–No seas un mal amigo, tienes que ayudarme ¿cómo puedo hacer para contentar a Kushina?

Fugaku veía casi imposible eso, a buena hora se le había ocurrir ir a dejarle el maldito reporte.

–Cómprale flores, chocolates o joyas, yo que sé.

–Eso no es suficiente, no para alguien como Kushina.

Fugaku suspiro con fastidio, ambos shinobis se sumergieron en sus mentes, eran excelentes estrategas ninjas pero conseguir el perdón de alguien como la Uzumaki sonaba como una hazaña increíble.

* * *

–Arghhh ese café estaba horrible, ¿qué tanto le pusiste Miko-chan? –se quejó la Uzumaki.

–No lo quieres saber, al menos se te bajo un poco lo borracha, después de todo lo que hiciste en mi casa –se lamentó nuevamente.

–No seas exagerada, además lo Uchiha son ricos, ¡oh! Mejor mándale las cuentas al tonto de Namikaze ¡jah! ¡Sí mándaselas! –pidió con gesto malvado la pelirroja.

Mikoto rodó los ojos, Kushina regresaba a ser infantil, otra fase de enojo, estaba progresando.

–Al menos el paseo te está cayendo bien, me alegro.

–Caminar por los campos de entrenamiento siempre es muy agradable –le confesó la pelirroja.

Para sorpresa de ambas, de pronto eran rodeadas por todo un escuadrón Anbu.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó una estupefacta Mikoto

–Tenemos órdenes, lo siento –contestó aparentemente el capitán.

–¿Órdenes? ¿De qué? –quiso saber la Uzumaki.

–De llevárnosla, señora Namikaze.

Kushina reaccionó demasiado lento, de pronto se vio acorralada por los habilidosos shinobis y los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo no ayudaron para nada.

Mikoto vio cómo su amiga fue sedada por los shinobis, que la tomaban rápidamente para llevársela,

–¡Oigan! –la Uchiha iba atacar a los ninjas, eran shinobis de su aldea pero no tenían que tratar a su amiga así.

–Tranquilízate –de pronto una figura masculina la detenía, ella conoció de inmediato el tono de voz.

–¿Fugaku?

–No le harán daño, sabes que Minato a veces es un poco exagerado en sus métodos.

Una gotita se resbalo por la frente de su esposa, vaya ideas del Hokage.

* * *

Kushina despertó sobre una cama muy cómoda, cuando su vista se abrió no supo dónde se encontraba, era una habitación hermosa, ningún lugar en Konoha tenía habitaciones parecidas a esa, la cabeza le dolía un poco.

–¡Ya despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes? –escuchó a sus espaldas la encantadora voz de su esposo y de pronto recordó todo.

–¡TÚ! ¡Eres un idiota! –se le lanzó con fiereza, Minato la pudo detener gracias a sus habilidades ninjas.

–Kushina por favor cálmate, sé que soy un idiota, de eso no hay duda, entiendo que no desees verme, pero necesitamos hablar –le pidió el rubio mientras trataba de contenerla.

–¿Cómo pretendes que me calme? ¡Me secuestraste! ¡Esa era tu brillante solución! –le reclamó la pelirroja mientras le daba la espalda –¿Dónde estoy?

–No te lo diré.

–No tientes a tu suerte Namikaze, lograrás que te mate.

–Kushina, lo lamento tanto, sé que te lastime mucho y prometí que siempre te haría feliz, perdóname, entiendo lo mucho que significa esta fecha y lo terrible que es olvidarla, puedo decir muchas cosas pero eso no borrará mi error, perdóname Kushina, te amo demasiado que me duele verte así.

La Uzumaki no miraba al rubio pero ese discurso en verdad la había conmovido, no tenía cosas que reprocharle desde que se casaron, siempre había sido un novio atento y como esposo esa no era la excepción, a pesar de las ocupaciones como Hokage siempre se había preocupado por ella y su bienestar, sabía que estaba exagerando.

–Este será tu día, nuestro día…solo nosotros dos…te lo prometo, disfrutemos juntos nuestro aniversario de bodas –le pidió el rubio preocupado por no ver las reacciones de su mujer.

–Y en este lugar ¿sirven un delicioso ramen? –preguntó de repente Kushina, dándole la cara al rubio, tratando de parecer indiferente.

–No tan bueno como el tuyo o el de Ichiraku, pero tiene buenas referencias, no podría llevarte a un lugar con pésimo ramen –le contestó Minato sonriente, conocía muy bien a la pelirroja.

–En verdad me conoces muy bien, Mina-chan –dijo con una sonrisa confidente, seña del perdón; Minato se llenó de júbilo al escuchar la manera de como lo había llamado.

–Es porque te amo y te aseguro que este será un inolvidable aniversario –le contestó el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su mejilla.

–Yo también te amo Mina-chan y en verdad tiene que ser un "inolvidable aniversario" –habló la pelirroja mientras alzaba la vista, buscando los labios masculinos.

Ambas bocas hicieron contacto comenzando un romántico y profundo beso disfrutado por ambos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el barrio Uchiha.

–¡Ese Namikaze pagara hasta el último centavo del desastre que hizo su esposa! –gritaba con furia el patriarca del clan mientras su mujer negaba divertida, su esposo pasando corajes mientras su amiga debía de estar pasando un "inolvidable aniversario".

**FIN**

**Kimura Yume espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado.**

**Espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado, siempre es un placer hacer un fic de esta hermosa pareja, ¡amo el MinaKushi! n.n**

**¡Feliz aniversario hermanitos naranja! ¡Ya tres años! ¡Yupi yupi! :D**

**Como siempre me quedo esperando sus opiniones, se aceptan de todo: felicitaciones, quejas, reclamos, aclaraciones, halagos o a Sasuke con un moñito de regalo jajajaja xD **

**Todo en un significativo ¡REVIEW! Que son muy bien recibidos.**

**Nos vemos **

**Byebye n.n**


End file.
